


Fluid Movements

by 221B_JohnLocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Sherlock, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Sherlock, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock AU, Teenlock, balletlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_JohnLocked/pseuds/221B_JohnLocked
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Two very different lives, each with their own problems and struggles, but when combined make the most perfect match. Because sometimes all it takes is a helping hand to get through it all.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everybody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybody/gifts).



> Hi guys! This is my first genderfluid Sherlock story and first ballet Sherlock story as well. If I mess up on any facts throughout the story then please tell me. i am going to be trying my very hardest to get everything right and do research about these important topics, but if I mess something up please tell me. Anyways, I hope you like the story! I am open to suggestions about things you want in the story so please leave them in the comments if you have them. Now on with the story! I hope you enjoy it!

Sherlock's POV:

I rolled over on my side and turned off my alarm that was currently going off. I reluctantly decided to get up and start getting ready. I shuffled my way around my room in the dark and searched for the light switch. When I finally found it and turned it on, the once dark room filled with warm light. The sun still hadn't risen yet when I had finished my shower but by the time I was done fixing the curly mess I call my hair, it was peeking out from behind the horizon. I looked at my clock and it read 5:30. That left me 1 hour and 30 minutes to be in my first period seat at school. Oh how I hated that class. I grabbed my favorite purple shirt and some black slacks and dress shoes and put them on. Next I made sure to grab my tights, leotard, and ballet flats and place them nicely in my backpack. Now the only other thing I had to do was get breakfast. I turned off my room light and walked down the huge marble stair case in our house. Out kitchen was big and contained endless options of things I could choose to eat and yet, when I entered, I chose only a small red apple that was sitting on the counter. I grabbed my house keys and left on my way to school. The houses in my neighborhood cast huge black shadows on the road and the sidewalk. The sky was now beginning to turn the colors of a sunrise and it only added to the serenity of it all. The usually busy streets of London were calm and quiet. Everybody was still asleep in their beds and there wasn't a single sound, save for my feet padding along the pavement and the occasional crunch from my apple when I took a bite. This was the quiet before the storm.

School. The biggest waste of time I had ever encountered. Everything they taught me was something I knew already or didn't care to understand. Not only was the actual classes boring, but the whole building was full of vicious and temperamental beings called teenagers. They cared about all the wrong things and lacked interest in all the things that mattered. They were all the same, cut from the same cookie cutter, and made it their sole purpose to make the lives of those that didn't fit the mold miserable. And me? I was their favorite target. I was the sore thumb of the school and even the other bullied kids wanted nothing to do with me. Not that it mattered because I wanted nothing to do with any of them. Especially the rugby team. They were the most popular people in our school and they were the biggest bullies out there. And so, as I walked into my first period, it hardly surprised me to find them waiting for me. 

"What's up freak?" one of them, Anderson I think, spat.

I looked him over. He was just about as gangly as me so it was a wonder how he got on the team in the first place. He was dating some popular girl, but was cheating on her with Sally Donovan based on the lipstick smeared on his neck that Sally wore all the time. He glared at me menacingly as I sat down in my seat in the back corner and began to come over with some other members of the team. 

"Anderson." I said dryly as I pulled out my books for class.

"Hey the fag knows your name! What, are you doing him too Anderson!" someone from the team joked.

"I would never do the likes of him." I scoffed before Anderson had a chance to reply.

"What did you say freak?" Anderson said as he grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me to a standing position, closer to his face and his head of greasy hair.

"You heard me." I replied.

They looked about ready to hit me, when all of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere, soft and gentle.

"Hey, leave him alone."

We all turned to look at the mysterious owner of the soothing voice and found the one and only John Watson, the school's newest and most popular student. He was standing by his desk with his backpack still slung over his shoulder and his blonde hair shining like gold in the sunlight that was streaming in through the window. He had on his sky blue Letterman jacket that had his name and number embroidered into it like the rest of the team, a crisp white shirt, blue jeans, and black converse that looked very worn and beaten from use. In short, he looked like a god and it made butterflies start growing in my chest. I shook my head and smothered the feelings I was getting. I would not allow myself to feel that way about one of them.

"Oh come on Watson we're just having fun!" one of the guys said.

"Yea well I don't think he's having too much fun so why don't you put him down and go back to your desks." he shot back coolly but forcefully. 

Reluctantly they let me go and shuffled back to their desks. John sat down in his chair and I smoothed down my shirt and did the same. The whole rest of the class was spent not actually paying attention to the actual lesson, but staring at John Watson and wondering why he came to my rescue. 

...

John's POV:

As the bell rang and I began gathering my things to go to my next class, I heard the teacher call my name. I looked up and acknowledged that I had heard her. 

"Can you stay behind for a few minutes please?" she asked.

I nodded and finished packing up my things before walking up to her desk. As I was waiting for her to finish what she was doing I looked around the class. My eyes landed on a boy, the boy I had saved earlier, with a mop of inky curls for hair and milky white skin. He walked down the aisle and kept his head down for most of the way before looking up for a split second. I was met with colorful eyes, stuffed to the brim with cool blues, emerald greens, and calming greys that pierced me with their intensity, before he looked back down and disappeared into the hallway out of sight. 

"John?" my teacher asked.

"Wha- oh ummm......" I mumbled, embarrassed at being caught staring. 

She smiled at me knowingly before beginning to talk about the reason I was here.

"So as you may or may not know, we here at Baskerville High require that all of our students have at least 30 hours of community service every year, and since you transferred here mid year, you don't quite have them yet." she started.

"Oh. Do you have any suggestions for things I can do?" I asked her.

"I'm glad you asked." she said happily.

She began rummaging around her desk for a few seconds before grabbing a paper and handing it to me. I took the paper in my hand and began reading it. It was a flyer for the ballet performance of Romeo and Juliette. It had a picture of the famous tombstone scene and at the bottom of the page was the name of the people playing the main characters. Juliette was a girl named Irene Adler and Romeo was a boy name Sherlock Holmes. What an odd name.

"We prefer that the community service hours be spent volunteering to help out at the schools productions and such, and there just happens to be the ballet performance coming up. We're a little short on helping hands right now and it doesn't conflict with any of the rugby practices either. You could work backstage as lighting or stage curtains." she suggested hopefully.

"Sure. Sounds easy enough." I answered.

"Wonderful. Looks like I'll be seeing you after school today then." she beamed before ushering me out the door.

I just laughed and began heading to my next class. I still had the flyer in my hand and couldn't help but stare at the peculiar name that caught my eye. Who was this Sherlock Holmes?

...

Sherlock's POV:

As the final bell rang I breathed a sigh of relief: it was finally time for ballet practice. This was the only thing that kept me from running away and abandoning this godforsaken place. It allowed me to let out all my emotions, however small, and it was relaxing. I had won the top audition spot for the upcoming performance, not that it was too hard because there wasn't a lot of boys doing ballet here and the ones that did were really bad at it, so now I was playing Romeo in the schools ballet adaptation of Romeo and Juliette. The only bummer was who I was being forced to perform it with. Irene Adler, or as she called herself The Dominatrix, was my partner for the show. Her slim figure, red lips, and willingness to do *anything* made it easy for her to weasel her way into things. She wasn't even good at ballet and had no passion for it whatsoever, but for some reason she insisted that she be the best at everything. After bribing each of the judges to get the top spot she acted like she owned the place. She always seemed to be around me at practice but I just ignored her presence and went on with my business. I pulled open the door to the make shift theater which was basically the auditorium with lights set up in the back and props stuffed behind the lame red curtains they put up. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

"Hi Sherlock!" Molly said as soon as she saw me.

I groaned. She was always so persistent to be nice to everybody. She began making her way over to where I was and I sighed in defeat. She set down her things and began grabbing her ballet clothes. While she was a very annoying person I couldn't deny that she was the most talented girl here at ballet. If it wasn't for Irene I'm 100% positive that I would be performing with her as Juliette. I'm not sure which would be worse though: having to perform with Irene or Molly.

"How was your day?" Molly asked politely while I grabbed my clothes to change.

"Fine." I answered as I made my way to the boys bathroom.

"That's good. Anything interesting?" she tried yet again to start a real conversation and followed after me.

"No, now unless you plan on following me in here to change I suggest that you leave me alone. Goodbye." I said as I walked into a stall.

I heard her footsteps retreating as I changed out of my regular clothes and into the back ballet tights, dance belt, shirt, and ballet slippers. I then grabbed my day clothes and walked back to my stuff, throwing my clothes in a bag and running onto the stage with the rest of the students. Mrs. Hudson, our ballet teacher, was gathering everybody around so that she could talk and people could start stretching and move this show on the road. I saw a few new faces of people volunteering to help out back stage, but one in particular caught my eye, mostly because he was staring right at me. It was John Watson. Upon meeting his gaze he smiled and waved a bit before turning to talk to Mary, one the the girls who volunteered here regularly. She giggled at something he said and it was obvious that she fancied him. Mrs. Hudson began talking about how everything was going to go and stuff about rehearsal times and such. When she finished, everybody began stretching and she went to talk to the volunteers and assign jobs. As I was stretching I felt a pair of eyes watching me, but I tried to ignore it so I could focus. Unluckily for me, Irene decided to come and say hello.

"So Romeo," she started as she plopped down next to me without even pretending to stretch, "I heard they got rid of all the kissing scenes."

"Such a shame." I mumbled sarcastically.

"I could show you what you're missing later after practice if you want." she flirted shamelessly.

"No thanks." I said in disgust.

The very thought of kissing someone as vile as her made me sick to the stomach. She just smiled and laughed while Mrs. Hudson began clapping to get everybody's attention. 

"Ok everybody! I want to start learning the choreography for the party scene. Sherlock and Irene please come center stage and everybody else pay attention so you can learn from watching them." she said.

Everybody went where they were supposed to be and Mrs. Hudson began teaching us the waltz scene. It wasn't that hard to learn, but to nobodies surprise, Irene took a long time to learn it. She kept tripping over herself or ruining her form somehow. After a few more hours of this, Mrs. Hudson decided that the practice was over, a whole hour early, and dismissed us.

"Thank god." I muttered bitterly while grabbing my clothes to go change. 

It wasn't so much that I hadn't expected this practice to go badly but more that it was more insufferable than I had anticipated. Just watching her butcher those moves made me cringe. I was also bitter over the fact that we had to end an entire hour earlier than usual. I took ballet seriously and if this woman became a problem then I wouldn't hesitate to find a way to remove her. At least then I would have a partner who would actually try.

After I did that and was grabbing my backpack to go, I heard the voice again. It was exactly as it had been this morning, but it somehow managed to sound much more angelic this time.

"Hey. So you're name is Sherlock? That's a cool name." John said.

"Oh. Thanks I guess." I replied, while still in a bit of shock.

While I was towering over him height wise, he somehow managed to make me feel so small. Not because I was scared but because he was actually talking to me. Nobody popular talked to me unless it was to bully me. I was expecting him to turn on me any moment, but it never came.

"It's cool that you're doing ballet. I've always admired the way you guys move so gracefully." he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

If his plan was to befriend me just to play a cruel trick on me I would prefer to avoid it. But instead of hesitating like I thought he would he answered right away.

"I have to do some volunteer hours so our first period teacher recommended this." 

"Oh." I said lamely.

I began walking out of the room to go home and John walked beside me.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way the way my friends were acting this morning. It wasn't cool and I'm sorry." he said softly.

"Don't bother. I go through it every day. It doesn't bother me." I answered.

"That doesn't make it ok." he shot back.

"I guess." I said in surrender.

We were now outside the school and John was looking around for someone, probably whoever was picking him up. He looked amazing in the moonlight and I felt the butterflies coming again. I reprimanded myself mentally as a car pulled up to the sidewalk and honked. John turned to me again.

"Do you want a ride? It's really dark out." he offered.

"No I'm good." I said.

"Are you sure?" he tried again.

"Yes." I said with a nod.

"Ok, well I'll see you around." he replied as he got into the car.

And with that the car drove away and I watched it until it disappeared from view. But as I walked back home, the image of the boy with golden blonde hair stayed in my head. John Watson, just what are you doing to me? 

...

Sorry that this chapter doesn't have any genderfluidlock in it, I promise it's coming up soon! I'm trying not to rush things because stories that rush are no good! At least in my opinion. If you want more of me (god knows why) you can follow me on Wattpad, Tumblr, and Instagram! I'll have the usernames and links below and also at the end of every chapter. I love positive criticism so if you have any don't hesitate to tell me! stay Sherlocked my friends. Until next time!

Wattpad:  
\- FanfictionWriters_2  
\- https://www.wattpad.com/user/FanfictionWriters_2

Tumblr:  
-221b-johnlocked-x  
\- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/221b-johnlocked-x

Instagram:  
\- 221b_johnlocked_x  
\- https://www.instagram.com/221b_johnlocked_x/?hl=en


	2. Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock struggles to accept his gender identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile hasn't it? A little over two months now. I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I could give you a whole list of reasons but I'll give you the main reason. The reason it took so long is I would write out a whole bunch for the chapter and then my computer would delete it all. It was extremely annoying to have to keep writing it over and over, so that's why. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter because a lot of work went into it.

Sherlock's POV:

The walk home from school seemed easier today somehow. Maybe it had something to do with the fluttery feeling in my chest every time my mind would think of John as I was walking. Or the way my face hurt from smiling so much. Or maybe it was because I had never felt this relaxed and happy before in my life. Whatever the feeling was, I didn't want it to go away. That was until I remembered who gave me this feeling in the first place: John Watson.

Captain of the rugby team, straight A student, incredibly handsome, and insanely popular John Watson.

The very same John Watson that would probably never speak to me again in my lifetime. People like John never associated with people like me. We were on completely different levels of the social pyramid. John Watson was at the very top with all the cheerleaders, athletes, and other populars. And I was probably so low that I didn't even have a place on the pyramid at all.

I tried to stop the sinking feeling in my stomach after my revelation, but that only made it worse. I mean, John was probably only being nice because he felt pity for me. He probably did it so he could say he had done his good deed of the day and then he would go back to the populars. At least, that's what Victor-

No, now was not the time to be thinking about him. I shook my head and chastised myself for thinking of such silly things that had happened a long time ago (although the wounds still remained) and quickly hurried my way up the rest of the road towards my house. The lights were on upstairs, which meant my parents were home from one of their trips to who knows where. I groaned because I didn't really want to deal with them right now, but it appears I'll have to make do. Not that they'd care to see me either.

I opened the door to the house as quietly as possible so that my parents didn't hear me. I heard their voices coming from the kitchen as I closed the door behind me. I crept my way up the stairs and thankfully made it to my room without interruption. I spent the rest of the night working on my homework and practicing my routine for Romeo and Juliet, all the while willing myself (quite unsuccessfully) not the think about a certain blond haired boy, and when I finally went to sleep it was well into the night. 

...

John's POV:

Before I could even fully shut my car door, my mom was already bombarding me with questions.

"Oh John how was the first day! It looks like you've already made a friend too! What's his name? Oh and how was the after school volunteering? And-"

"Mom, slow down!" I said with a smile.

She might be overbearing sometimes, but she means well. I know things have been hard for her lately and with everything that's been going on I've been trying to be as nice as possible. Besides, my mom meant the world to me, and I would never keep anything from her. She was very accepting and always made sure that we felt ok with being ourselves.

"My first day was fine. I already met the rugby team before today so I already knew them. I met lots of new people in all my classes and at the volunteering thing. I think I'll like it here a lot more now that I actually know some people." I told her.

"I'm so glad," she replied, and then after a few moments added, "Anybody attractive?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed in embarrassment.

My mom simply laughed at it and continued driving. The rest of the drive my mom talked about her day (it was one of our oldest traditions) and it seemed that everything went well. She was going to be really busy though, if the small description of her weekly duties was any indication.

"Wow, looks like you're going to be busy a lot more often." I chuckled.

"Yes. It seems so." my mom responded as she pulled up to our house and into the garage.

I grabbed all my things from the car and then headed inside. I was halfway up the stairs when my mom spoke.

"You never told me about that boy from earlier. The one you were talking to before I pulled up."

I stopped walking and felt a blush begin to form on my face and neck. I slowly turned around and looked at my mom. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, and a small, almost knowing, smile on her face that only made me blush harder.

"Oh." I said.

She only raised her eyebrow at my response.

"His name is Sherlock. He's in my first period and he's performing in the ballet concert as Romeo. I wouldn't say we're friends just yet, we were only talking briefly, because he's not too friendly." I mumbled.

I could have told her about the gorgeous curly hair, or the cheekbones sharp enough to cut you, or the eyes that outshone the sun, or the deep baritone voice that managed to shock you and sooth you, both all at the same time, but somethings are better off left unknown. No matter how much I confided in her, she was still my mom, and I had my limits.

"Well I'm sure if anybody can break through his hard exterior, it's you." she said adoringly before shuffling off into the kitchen to make dinner.

"I certainly plan to try." I answered to myself before going upstairs to do my homework.

...

Sherlock's POV:

When I woke up, something felt wrong. It was a wrong that I was so familiar with. Ever since I can remember, there have been days where seeing the way my body was made me uncomfortable. Days where I would long to be wearing more female oriented clothes. Days where I would find myself staring at girls, not because I was attracted to them, but because I was observing them so I could act like them on these days. Days where hearing people refer to me as a him made my skin crawl. Days where I just felt wrong.

I never told my family, fearing how they would react, but one day I decided to tell one of my school counselors. It didn't go well.

**Flashback:**

__

_Author's note: Sherlock identifies a boy in this flashback, but as a girl in the actual chapter._

_I was late to school today because my parents had forgotten to mention that they would be travelling all this month. I was running down the hall when my bag caught on something and I fell. I groaned at the contact,slowly lifting myself off the ground as I looked at what my bag had caught on. It was a billboard that had a bunch of school announcements on them. One in particular caught my eye though. It was a sign up sheet for meetings with the counselor, a few names on it but mostly joke names._

_Usually I wouldn't have gone for that kind of thing, but I had been letting this thing eat me up inside, and so I reached into my backpack and grabbed a pen, writing my name down quickly before taking off running to my class._

_The next day in my first period I got a note saying that I could come in and have my session with the counselor now. I gathered all my things, feeling the stare of eyes burning on my back, and left the class. The walk to the counselor's office wasn't long and before I knew it, I was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room and waiting for her to call me in. I fidgeted with my bag strap for a few minutes until she came out with another student (parents recently divorced, mom on drugs, father now long gone, living with aunt, medically diagnosed with depression but can't afford a real therapist) and she was smiling and leading me back into her room._

_"So, what made you sign up for a session Sherlock?" she said after sitting down in her chair._

_I moved from the doorway and sat down in the chair before taking a deep breath and responding._

_"I have this....thing, for lack of better words, that I haven't told anybody yet. I want to get it off my chest." I explained to her._

_She nodded in acknowledgement and when she didn't speak, I began to tell her more._

_"Ever since I can remember I've had these feelings. Some days I'm happy with the way I look and the way I feel. But other days seeing myself just makes me extremely disappointed." I said._

_"Being self conscious and having low self esteem is a very normal thing to-"_

_"It's not that." I interjected._

_"Ok. Then maybe you could explain a bit more in detail so I can determine what it is?" she suggested politely._

_"Some days I'm very happy with myself. I like my male clothes, I like the way my body looks male, and I like being a guy," I began before hesitating slightly, taking a deep breath, and continuing, "But sometimes, I'm not happy with myself. I find myself wanting to wear more feminine things, feeling extremely sad that I don't have the female anatomy, and I don't feel like.....I don't feel....like a boy."_

_Saying it out loud made it all the more real to me. I wasn't just a boy. Sure there was a side of me that was a male, but there was another side to me. A female side that wanted to wear girl's clothes, that wanted to be called she, that wanted to have the name of a girl, a side that wanted to have female anatomy. A side that was, and always would be, a girl._

_"Oh." the counselor said._

_All the kindness and patience that had been on her face disappeared and was replaced by a look of disgust. She no longer looked as accepting as she had a few minutes ago and I found my stomach sink._

_"Sherlock, I think it would be best if you didn't mention that again. It's just a phase and it'll be over soon. I won't mention this to our parents, but if you keep bringing this up then you'll leave me no choice." she explained, all the while rummaging around inside her desk._

_"O-ok" I managed to whisper, close to tears._

_She handed me a hall pass and smiled sickeningly sweet._

_"Have a nice day." she said._

_I simply nodded before leaving quickly, the tears welling up inside my eyes. I had to get out of here! I took off running so I could leave this place, but I didn't urn back to my classroom. No, I ran straight to the empty supply closet. I slammed the door closed and put my back on the door, sliding down it to the floor. By now the tears were flowing down my face and sobs were racking through my body. I cried for hours before I finally settled down, but I didn't come out. I stayed in there until everybody was gone and then I came out and began my walk home. Really though, it didn't matter where I was, because I still had the same 3 thoughts running through my head over and over again._

_I was wrong. I was a mistake. I really was a freak._

**End Flashback**

Shaking my head at the memory, I hurriedly grabbed my things and got dressed before running down the street to school. On days like these I liked things to be moving fast because it gave me less time to think about how I felt. I was about halfway there and was running through a shortcut in town when something caught my eye. I came to a halt and turned my attention to it. The store was a small boutique that had a large glass window with a few outfits on mannequins. There was three mannequins in the window, but I was only staring at one.

It was a simple outfit. It was a black shirt made of sweater like material and a red high waisted skater skirt that stopped at just about mid thigh. It had black fishnet hoes and a simple black band choker paired with it. It was, all in all, a very simple outfit. Nothing like my style and yet I found myself wishing I could wear it today instead of the slack and dress shirt I had on. I shook my head and forced myself to look away before running off again. I began chanting the mantra that I always said when I was having a day like this.

I am a boy. I am a boy. I am a boy. 

Somehow it never seemed to help.

...

John's POV:

I was grabbing my things out of my locker when I heard some whispering. I turned my head to the side and saw a group of girls standing a few lockers down and they kept on staring at me. I gave them a small smile before returning my attention to my locker. It wasn't long before I saw them coming over in my peripheral vision. 

"Hey there. You're the new kid right?" one of the girls asked.

"Yep, that's me." I responded.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"My name is John. John Watson. What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Sally Donovan." she greeted, extending her hand out for me to shake.

I took her hand and shook it before asking the question I had been wondering ever since I saw her and her friends looking at me.

"Is there a reason you came up to talk to me?" I inquired.

"Oh yes. I came over here to give you some advice." Sally said.

"Ok then." I answered, slight amusement slipping into my voice.

"Stay away from Sherlock Holmes." she stated, saying Sherlock's name with hatred.

"I-I'm sorry. What?" I asked in shock.

"Sherlock isn't someone you want to be associated with. He's not worth your time." she told me.

But before I could even respond she caught sight of someone over my shoulder and smiled.

"See you later John." she grinned before marching off down the hall, her posy following behind her silently.

I stood there for a few moments trying to wrap my head around what just happened when I heard the warning bell ring. I cursed silently before closing my locker and taking off down the hall. I made quite an entrance when I burst into the class, mere seconds before the bell rang. All heads turned to me as I did and even as I made my way to my desk. But as I made my way there, I noticed the absence of a particular head with curly hair and multicolored eyes. When the bell ran and there was still no sign of said person, I sighed and began paying attention to the teacher. Well, trying to. The entire time I could only think of one thing:

Where was Sherlock Holmes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter because like I mentioned in the notes at the beginning, I did a lot of research to make sure that my information was not fake. I want this story to be realistic and so if you find anything that is wrong or misleading then PLEASE tell me so I can fix it. It is extremely important that I don't offend anybody with this story. I will link my accounts on other platforms and you can contact me there or just leave a comment! Thank you so much and I promise that I will be writing a lot more in the summer.
> 
> Tumblr: 221b-johnlocked-x  
> Wattpad: FanfictionWriters_2  
> Instagram: 221b_johnlocked_x


End file.
